1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical robot system for performing laparoscopic surgery using a forceps manipulator provided on a forceps arm and an endoscope provided on a camera arm, which are inserted into a living body through a common trocar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laparoscopic surgery (endoscopic surgical operation), a few small holes are bored in a patient's abdominal region, an endoscope (e.g., rigid scope) and a manipulator (or forceps) and the like are inserted, and an operator (surgeon) performs a surgical operation while watching an image from the endoscope on a monitor. Such laparoscopic surgery is less burdensome because no laparotomy is required, and the number of days required for the patient to spend before recovery from the surgical operation or release from the hospital is greatly reduced. Therefore, it is expected to be applied to an expanding range of fields.
A manipulator system includes a manipulator and a control unit configured to control the manipulator, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-61969, for example. The manipulator includes an operating unit to be operated manually and a working unit detachably attached to the operating unit. The working unit has an elongated shaft and a distal-end working unit (also called an end effecter) provided at the distal end of the shaft. Motors that actuate the distal-end working unit through wires are provided in the operating unit. The wires are wrapped around pulleys on the proximal side. The control unit drives the motors provided in the operating unit, whereby the wires are circulatorily driven through the pulleys.
On the other hand, a medical robot system in which a medical manipulator (forceps manipulator) is actuated by a robot arm has been proposed (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,181). Such a medical robot system can be remotely controlled by a master arm and various motions can be performed under program control. The medical robot system is provided with a plurality of robot arms, which can be selectively operated according to the surgical procedure intended. For instance, two robot arms are each provided with a manipulator and a further robot arm is provided with an endoscope. A surgical procedure can be carried out using an operating unit and a console remotely located from the robot arms, while the operator views the surgical site on a monitor.